When things got messed upagain
by Zuerus
Summary: This is are second try on this so no flames plz. rr
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything I say in my fic.  
  
Z: (a/n: Short for zuerus) Hey and welcome to my first fic, when things got messed up.  
  
Petey: Ya the first time we put it up, some idiot must have reported I don't even know why.  
  
Z: Ya but that's over now and we had to post this one we changed it because "somebody" didn't save the chapters.  
  
Petey: Ya I don't know who could have done it, anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*In my room*  
  
Z: What do you wana do?  
  
Petey: I don't know what do you wana do?  
  
Z: Lets bring over the inu gang since my parents wont be back for 2 years.  
  
Petey: How we going to do that?  
  
Z: With my"magical" laptop.  
  
Petey: Right so I just type that they all appear in your room? *does so*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what are we doing here?  
  
Z: In my room.  
  
Petey: Hmm nice laptop.  
  
Kagome: Why are we here?  
  
Z: To play Truth or dare cuz were bored (a/e were gunna pretend they know what that is)  
  
Miroku: Great can I go first?  
  
Z: Ya truth or dare.  
  
Miroku: That's not what I meant.  
  
Z: I don't care pick one  
  
Miroku: Uhh. Dare?  
  
Z: I dare you to do a double dare. ^_^  
  
Miroku: huh?  
  
Z: I dare you to watch Sango and Inuyasha kiss in front of you for 5 min and you can't stop them.  
  
Inu/san/mir/petey: N OOOOOOO!  
  
Z: Uhh. Petey y did you say no?  
  
Petey: Everyone one was doing it.  
  
*anime fall*  
  
Inuyasha: I refuse.  
  
Petey: U cant.  
  
Inuyasha: Y?  
  
Petey: Cause if you do then we make u act brotherly to ur brother.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine I will.  
  
Sango: Well I wont.  
  
Z: Then you have let Miroku grope you for the rest of the fic.  
  
Sango: Fine.  
  
*they go off to do their dare and miroku is chained to a chair*  
  
*5 mins later*  
  
Sango: That wasn't so bad.  
  
Miroku: Please tell me you still love me.  
  
Sango: I never loved you.  
  
Miroku: *goes to a corner*  
  
Sango: *walks over to him* Its ok I don't hate you its just. *she realized she was being groped*  
  
Miroku: Hehe you fell for it.  
  
Sango: *slaps* Stop doing that.  
  
Miroku: Fine my lovely sango.  
  
Sango: Perverts. -_-'  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Z: That wasn't so bad.  
  
Sango: * sad voice * Yes it was.  
  
Z: Who said you could come now you must sleep with miroku.  
  
Sango: Nooo anything but that please.  
  
Miroku: Yes!  
  
Petey: Make sure you r/r and post dares or truths and no flaming plz. 


	2. Search for Sango

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related, ya we know cause I would have put this on tv if owned him.  
  
Z: Hello and welcome to chapter 2 .  
  
Petey: Hopefully will get more dares and truths in this chapter.  
  
Z: Ya anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2 dares, truths, and where is Sango?  
  
Z: Ok lets start where we left off. Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Ok Sango truth or. wheres Sango?  
  
Kagome: *quickly* I don't know.  
  
Petey: Hold on I can use my "magical" cell phone to find anything.  
  
Inuyasha: U guys came prepared didn't you.  
  
Z: Yep.  
  
Petey: Looks like shes. dang I knew it wasn't a good idea to use the dish on cell phones  
  
Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Z: I hate the dish. *sigh* here  
  
Petey: Like I was saying shes. in a mental hospital?  
  
Miroku: You weren't saying that  
  
Petey: no I mean I just found out shes in a mental hospital dumb, uhh, uhh, person  
  
Kagome: Uhh. Miroku what exactly did you do with her last night?  
  
Miroku: Nothing.  
  
Z: O well Petey, and Inuyasha come on lets go.  
  
Inuyasha: Y do I have to go?  
  
Petey: Cause you wont wana meet our 3 new guests.  
  
Z: Lets go.  
  
*they go off while miroku and kagome wait till they hear a knock on the door*  
  
Kagome: That must be the new guests. *she opens the door*  
  
Miroku: No not them run. *Back to the us*  
  
Inuyasha: Are we their yet.  
  
Z: No.  
  
Petey: Are we their yet?  
  
Z: No.  
  
Inuyasha: Are we.  
  
Z: Shut up or ill send u back to my house with the guests.  
  
Inuyasha: you cant boss me around! *pulls out tetsusaiga  
  
Petey: do you really wanna mess with me? *pulls out cell phone* I don't have dish anymore. Hey wait a sec. dish doesn't make cell phones they make tvs. How did I. who cares. Don't mess with me  
  
Inuyasha: no please don't. *puts away tetsusaiga  
  
Petey: Here it is.  
  
*they go up till they see the secretary.  
  
Secretary: Hello do you have an appointment?  
  
Z: *zaps her and she disappears*  
  
*Breaks through door*  
  
Guy at table: Uhh. its not locked.  
  
Petey: O well were here for Sango.  
  
Sango: No I wont go.  
  
Z: Don't make us hurt you.  
  
Guy at table: Plz she has a problem that could be serious her appointment is only 5 more mins.  
  
Z: Fine then I expect her back or insanity will start.  
  
Guy at table: Can you please wait in the waiting room?  
  
Inuyasha: Fine.  
  
*5 mins later*  
  
Sango: Fine im ready to go.  
  
Petey: Bout time y did you come here anyway?  
  
Sango: Because of Miroku.  
  
Z: Lets go.  
  
*We all go back*  
  
Z: Were back.  
  
Kagome: I cant believe you left us with them.  
  
Naraku: Y did we have to come.  
  
Koga: Ya.  
  
Fluffy: And y is my name fluffy.  
  
Z: In this order. Cause we can, same, its shorter.  
  
Petey: Ok now we can restart.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Z: Dang I wrote a lot.  
  
Petey: Ya will have to make sure we leave Sango and Miroku alone for awhile. 


	3. A little Vacation

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything... *wispers* someday i will!!!  
  
Z: Anyway back to the show except Petey is busy so he wont be in this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: Yay.  
  
Z: Shut it or u will die again... again.  
  
Z: Anyway heres Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3 Im gone part 1  
  
Z: Ok were back and we have a new audience.  
  
Naraku: Can we start now? *looks at miroku* Miroku: *sweatdrop*  
  
Z: Sure and the first dare is for Fluffy.  
  
Fluffy: Great...  
  
Z: I dare u to take off all ur make-up.  
  
Fluffy: NOOOOO! NEVER!  
  
Z: Hey rember what we did to Sango to get her to listen.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Sango: No i wont let u.  
  
*ties her down with rope*  
  
Petey: Told u we could.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Fluffy: Fine.  
  
*Fluffy goes to bathroom*  
  
Sango: I wonder what he'll look like.  
  
Inuyasha: Hopefully no stupider that he already looks.  
  
*comes back*  
  
Z: Uh... hello who r u?  
  
Person: Im Sesshomaru.  
  
Z: But u look nothing like him.  
  
Person: I am dang it!!!  
  
Z: Inuyasha is that him?  
  
Inuyasha: He smells a little diffrent i can't tell he must have like a smell to his make-up.  
  
Person: Stupid hanyou.  
  
Z: O so it is u. U always call Inuyasha that. Go put it back on u look wierd.  
  
* Goes back*  
  
Kagome: Well that was diffrent.  
  
Z: Yep anyway I need to go get something so u all get 4 hours of free time.  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Z: Break anything and u will die. cough inuyasha cough  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Z: Anyway ill be back.  
  
*leaves*  
  
Sango: Finally i thought i would be doing something with Miroku again.  
  
Kagome: Anyway lets have a party ill go make snacks.  
  
Inuyasha: For once i agree with u.  
  
*gasp*  
  
Miroku: Can those words be used in a sentence by Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: Doubt it but im not aruging.  
  
*leaves to kitchen*  
  
Sango: Well im gunna go take a bath.  
  
Miroku: Great i will protect u.  
  
Sango: Ya right just... i don't know go search the house for a key or something outa here.  
  
Miroku: But i wana be with u.  
  
Sango: How about this i will let u grope me for 2 hours if u find his key to open the door.  
  
Miroku: Be right back.  
  
Inuyasha: Ur pretty despreate to do that to get outa here.  
  
Sango: *holds up key* Na just so he wont bother me.  
  
Inuyasha: Then y don't u leave.  
  
Sango: Tried, number comination after it.  
  
Inuyasha: O.  
  
*both leave*  
  
-----where Miroku is-----  
  
Miroku: Must... find... key.  
  
*finds Kagome's backpack and sees something sticking out*  
  
Miroku: Hey whats this? It says Playboy magazine. I didn't know Kagome had this stuff. *takes it and walks away. (a/n: Thx again Moonmage ur always helpful)  
  
-----where Inuyasha is----  
  
Inuyasha: Dang im bored. *fines my cds* Hey what r these. Cd player? O i heard kagome play this it has peoples voices talking. They were pretty good.  
  
*starts playing them and starts dancing* *but i have a video camara in my room so im recoring it ^_^) (a/n: Thx again M.M. (Moonmage)  
  
----were Sango is----  
  
Sango: Im so glad i could finally relax.  
  
*hears nocking on door*  
  
Sango: Go away Miroku.  
  
Miroku: But i need to ask u something.  
  
Sango: Fine what?  
  
Miroku: I need to show u something and then ask u.  
  
Sango: Then wait till later.  
  
Miroku: Plz Sango i wont look.  
  
Sango: Ya sure u wont. Just go away.  
  
Miroku: Fine.  
  
*goes away and then about 2 mins later she hears Kagome screem*  
  
Kagome: WHERE DID U GET THAT!!  
  
Miroku: From ur backpack?  
  
Kagome: *grabs it and throws it away* Don't ever look at that again!  
  
Miroku: O man. O well i go see if theirs another one.  
  
Kagome: If u stop ill tell u a secret.  
  
Miroku: Is it about Sango?  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Miroku: Deal.  
  
Kagome: She has the key ur looking for and its in the closet.  
  
Miroku: Thank u Kagome. I will dedicate those 2 hours for u.  
  
Kagome: No... thats alright.  
  
Miroku: Ok.  
  
*leaves*  
  
Miroku: Here it is. *goes to Sango who is outa the shower*.  
  
Miroku: Hey Sango i found the key.  
  
Sango: Uh... where did u get that? *sounding nervous*  
  
Miroku: Found it in the closet.  
  
Sango: O god help me.  
  
Miroku: Don't worry it wont hurt.... much.  
  
*Sango lets Miroku grope her and she is getting really mad*  
  
--------------where is Inuyasha----------------  
  
Inuyasha: Hey this is really good i wonder if he has any other CD's. *Drops one*  
  
Inuyasha: O GOD IM DEAD..... AGAIN!!!  
  
*runs away*  
  
*Inuyasha runs into the kitchen and starts to talk to Kagome*  
  
Kagome: What happaned Inuyasha? U look like you've been scared out of your mind.  
  
Inuyasha: Worse... I... I... broke his CD!  
  
Kagome: Ur dead.  
  
Inuyasha: Plz protect me! Don't let him do it! *starts to cringe with fear*  
  
Kagome: Fine ill say it was Shippo happy. (a/n: i know hes not in the fic but he might be... *creepy music* )  
  
Inuyasha: Yes i promise to not get mad at u for 3 days.  
  
Kagome: *gasp* Is that possible???  
  
Inuyasha: Ill try.  
  
Kagome: Good enough for me.  
  
--------------Where i am--------------------------  
  
Z: Dang it hurry up.  
  
Unknown: I got to find it.  
  
Z: U wont really need it.  
  
Unknown: Wait... found it.  
  
Z: Finally. We got to pick up 2 more things.  
  
---------------where Petey is-----------------  
  
Petey: Dang it i hate planes. 


	4. Note, wow I can't believe i'm doing one ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, man this is getting annoying.  
  
Z: Hello this isn't a chapter just a note, since the holidays are coming up we will postpone the story till Christmas is over.  
  
Petey: Ya just a warning here THEY WILL BE LONG SO PREPARE.  
  
Z: You didn't have to capitalize that you know.  
  
Petey: Ya I know but it makes it more dramatic.  
  
Z: Ya. so anyway we will call it the 7 days of Christmas. 3 days on the first chapter and 4 on the next but Christmas eve, and Christmas day will be very, very, very, long. We will have lost of guests and surprises. We will put up the 1st chapter on Thursday Dec. 18, and the 2nd chapter on Christmas Eve.  
  
Petey: Ya it will give ya something to do on Christmas Eve.  
  
Z: Ya anyway till next time. 


	5. Xmas special part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything else.  
  
Z: Hello and welcome to our Christmas special.  
  
Petey: Yes since it's the holidays I came back early.  
  
Inuyasha: Great.  
  
Petey: That better not be sarcastic.  
  
Z: Anyway here it is hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Day 1 * 1 week from Christmas*  
  
Z: Hey all its 1 week from Christmas.  
  
Everyone except Me, Petey, Kagome: Uhhh. who?  
  
Kagome: O I heard of it.  
  
Z: Well Ill tell you. (a/n: I explain)  
  
Inuyasha: That sounds stupid.  
  
Petey: And so does your name but we don't make fun of it so shut up.  
  
Miroku: When did you get back?  
  
Petey: Just now.  
  
Z: Where did you go anyways?  
  
Petey: Oh um nowhere. *whisper to Z* Ill tell you later.  
  
Z: Well we need to get ready for Christmas so lets get to work. *I magically teleport about 10 or 11 boxes*  
  
Sango: Is this enough?  
  
Z: Should be lets get to work. Sango, Miroku and shippou- You're the lights crew. Take these 4 boxes and get to work. Inu, Kagome, and Koga- You make the food. Naraku and Fluffy, Rin and Jaken- Interior decorations like the tree and stuff. Petey- Surprises. And I will be the supervisor. Now get to work.  
  
Miroku: Well lets start. *He starts to build Sango in lights*  
  
Sango: Wow Miroku your good with those lights. Come on shippou lets hang these up.  
  
Shippou: Ok.  
  
Miroku: *thinks* Wait till im done hahaha.  
  
Sango: Well that's all of those lets check on Miroku. *Miroku is building one of him now*  
  
Miroku: Do you like it?  
  
Sango: Ya it looks really good we've only got a few lights left so when your done come get us ok?  
  
Miroku: Ok. *they leave*  
  
Shippou: Lets put them here.  
  
Sango: Ok. * They put them up and they look really good*  
  
Shippou: Wow we did good.  
  
Sango: Yay we.  
  
Miroku: Im done.  
  
Sango: Ok well be right their come on shippou.  
  
Shippou: He might've done something good this time.  
  
*They look at it and it has Miroku groping Sango with the lights that show his hand moving from his side to her*  
  
Sango: YOU PERVERT TAKE IT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Miroku: But Sango it looks great its like how we are every day.  
  
Sango: Ya but you forgot one part. *Slaps him really hard*  
  
Miroku: @.@  
  
Sango: Well lets take this stuff down. * They try to but its super glued together so they can't take it apart.  
  
Shippou: I guess will have to leave it.  
  
Sango: Ill get him back for this.  
  
Z: Hey hows it coming?  
  
Sango: Look what he put up.  
  
Z: *I look at it* Their a problem?  
  
Sango: Take it down now!  
  
Z: No it looks good.  
  
Sango: Where did he get the super glue from?  
  
Z: Uhh. I gota go inspect Inu and the others later.  
  
Sango: Hey come back! I hate them all.  
  
Shippou: What about me.  
  
Sango: I don't hate you as much.  
  
Shippou: Yay. *Sango goes to get a chainsaw to try to cut it down*  
  
Day 2 *6 days till xmas*  
  
Petey: hey Z  
  
Z: what?  
  
Petey: well, you know, im in charge of the suprizes here. Mainly its just guests but theres more. I'll get to that later though. Heres the guest list. *hands list to Z*  
  
Z: *looks at the list while his jaw drops* your crazy you know that? How are we gunna keep them under control?  
  
Petey: well. *whispers something to Z*  
  
Z: you've been planning this haven't you?  
  
Petey: yea. So wut do u say? Am I still crazy  
  
Z: yea. But I like it!  
  
Petey: Yea! Now about the suprizes.  
  
Inuyasha: *walking through the hall* Why do I have to make the food, I can make food just eat it. Hey whats. *gets attacked by a man-eating plant* AH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!  
  
Petey: What happe. *falls on the floor laughing* Looks like you found my man-eating mistletoe.  
  
Inuyasha: Get it off its eating my head!  
  
Petey: Na you look better with that green on your head now your Christmas colors. O let me tell you how this works, since you got caught by it you have to be kissed by someone. And that's not gunna happen unless my cupids. o nevermind.  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Petey: Nothing well see you later. *walks away*  
  
Kagome: they should really like this food.  
  
Petey: Yall are doing a good job here  
  
Z: Yea, this will be great to eat  
  
Kouga: Thank you. I never thought cooking would be so fun!  
  
Kagome: Yea, Kouga is learning good. And inu- hey wheres inuyasha?  
  
Petey: O he got molested by my man-eating mistletoe. Long story.  
  
Kagome: ummm ok.  
  
Z: well yall just keep up the good work.  
  
Day 3 *4 days till xmas*  
  
Z: Well I guess ill go see how the decorations crew is doing. *I go to see where they all*  
  
Naraku: Lets put this here.  
  
Jaken: No here.  
  
Rin: No I wont it here.  
  
Fluffy: I think it would look really good in here.  
  
Naraku: Are you contradicting me?  
  
Fluffy: Ya I guess.  
  
Naraku: Then prepare to die. *they all start to fight*  
  
Z: *Closes door* Looks like its coming around well.  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Petey: Those are my first guests come to the living room now!  
  
*they all go their*  
  
Petey: *opens door*  
  
*in walks Grampa, Sota, Kagome's friends, Homo err Hojo*  
  
Everyone except Kagome, Petey, and Z: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Petey: yea these are the first guests that I invited. They should make it pretty good round here.  
  
Sota: Hi!  
  
Petey: They are our guests so they don't have to do work. Everyone else: back to work!  
  
Everbody: *groan*  
  
Z: hey that's my job Im supposed to boss people around!  
  
Kagome: *walking through hall with Kouga* im glad that my family is here for Christmas.  
  
Kouga: Ya I guess hey where mutt-face?  
  
Kagome: Don't know o well we better get back to the kitchen. *they hear someone say something about a man-eating mistletoe*  
  
Kouga: What was that?  
  
Kagome: Don't know don't care.  
  
End chapter 4  
  
Z: It was a good chapter even though we broke are promise to have this by dec. 14.  
  
Petey: O well we were really busy.  
  
Inuyasha: Im still stuck here ya know.  
  
Z: Point?  
  
Sango: Don't bother hes to stubborn hey Z do you have something that I can beat up Miroku with?  
  
Z: Let me check. Ah here we are *pulls out bat that says I hate perverts all around it*  
  
Sango: Wow thanks Z this is perfect. :)  
  
Petey: Ya but we WILL have the next chapter by Sunday.  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbles* Ya right u guys are about as reliable as a fish.  
  
Petey: A demon fish. ^_^ 


End file.
